


I'm falling in love with my roommate. (She has a bisexual flag in her closet.)

by That_Gay_Shit_jpeg



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: :), AHAHAHA, Akamatsu Kaede-centric, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), And they were roomates!, Angst, Bisexuality, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Gay, Gay as hell, Harukawa Maki-centric, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I feel like I'm missing something, I hc chiaki mumbles all star lyrics as an idle stim, I say as I havent even gotten passed v3's first trial, I would put this tag ->, I'm lazy, Izuru and Hajime are twins but their last names are different because they grew up in seperate homes, Kaede doesn't know how to tie a bowtie, Kaede is bisexual actualy, Kaede is on antidepressants because fuck you again for like a third time, Kaede is the Messy Roomate™, Kaede plays piano at a bar bc ofc she does, Kaede plays the piano for her <3, Kaede's work uniform includes a bowtie, Kaemaki roomates au, Le$bean?, LeDollaBean, Lesbians smh, Living Together, Love, M/M, Mahiru owns the bar because fuck you I do what I want, Maki and Izuru is an underrated friendship concept i think, Maki is a lesbian, Maki knows how to tie a bowtie, Maki litteraly needs someone to tell her she is whiped, Menstruation, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Roommates, So back to that angst tag, Spoilers, Trans Hinata Hajime, Trans Izuru Kamakura, Useless Lesbians, V3 is so emotionally draining, also also not to project or anything but, also she wears contacts, also the komahinanami thing and the sonianami thing are both cannon at the same time, because fuck you a second time, cries in adhd, deff not bc i do that, even if it's just in the background, except I probably /wont/ do that, ffs, god how many tags do i rlly need, i mean maki's talent might get spoiled idk, idk man, idk might fuck around and give chiaki her own chapter trying to flirt with sonia, if i hear one more upsetting spoiler i think i will begin aging rapidly, if you were wondering, if you're here tho you've probably already gotten to that point, its a roommates au, just two girls in l, lesbianism ensues, like this girl is down so bad, maybe if i just keep typing them I'll come up with some that are actually relevant, maybe?? - Freeform, no update schedule, oh my god they were rommates, okay I think that's all, okay but did I cover all the relevant ones???, oneshots, panic attakcs, pretty much all of the charachters are minor or background charachters, she is deff the type of bitch with 5357928479752 cups in her room, shshshs let chiaki love three people, some might not even get mentioned idk i'm still fleshing this out, they are two girls in love, they live together, this is my current hyper fixation lol, two girls, why are all the recomended tags from fuckign supernatural, wlw, wow this has a lot of tags, wuluwuh, yes because I'm afab and it hurts so I'm going 2 vent about it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Gay_Shit_jpeg/pseuds/That_Gay_Shit_jpeg
Summary: the irony in the title is not lost on me thanks.These are gonna be a series of drabbles in no particular order of Kaede and Maki and their adventures and experiences living together :)They're cute and I love them sm. this is also My first time writing for this fandom so the charachters might be a little ooc, sorry.I'll try to progress the drabbles so they get like more intimate/significant as they progress, but again, no real order to them.Except the first two chapters. deff read those first as they're introductory.I have a list of prompts i'm filling out for them kind of but if i ever run out i might let some of yall request something since i know the newcomers to this fandom are content starved as hell.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Iruma Miu, Akamatsu Kaede & Koizumi Mahiru, Akamatsu Kaede & Mioda Ibuki, Akamatsu Kaede & Nanami Chiaki, Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki, Amami Rantaro & Harukawa Maki, Chiaki Nanami/Sonia Nevermind, Harukawa Maki & Kamakura Izuru, Harukawa Maki & Owada Mondo, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Minor or Background Relationship(s), except Kaede and Maki, pretty much all of them are minor or background relationships, this is a kaemaki fic
Comments: 15
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

Maki’s roommate was, well.. 

She was definitely her roommate. 

The girl was always dressed up in pastel pinks and had what seemed to be a permanent smile on her face, except when she was pouting. Not to mention she seemed like a completely unstoppable force of good and positivity, and it got on Maki’s nerves. How could anyone ever have such a positive outlook on life. Especially constantly. 

Akamatsu Kaede was truly a force of nature, and one to be reckoned with at that. 

“Hey Harumaki, I’m home!” and of course there was that stupid nickname. 

The door swung closed with a thud and a click as Kaede took her shoes off and placed them on the rack. She’d likely just got back from having lunch with one of her friends. She didn’t say much else as she made her way through their small apartment into her bedroom. 

Maki ignored her and continued to read her book sitting at the bar in the kitchen. She couldn’t necessarily say she hated Akamatsu, so it’s not like her presence really gave her much desire to move out, not to mention the rent was cheap and it’s not like she’d be able to afford another place on her salary, but still, the peppy girl annoyed her to no end, and she was definitely not opposed to getting out of the house, even for mundane things like work. 

She glanced over at the kitchen sink thinking about making some tea when she saw the stack of dirty dishes there. Something else about Akamatsu was that, where Maki was typically more neat and orderly, Akamatsu was a disorganized mess. There were probably more cups in her bedroom. 

Heaving out a sigh, Maki decided she might as well do the dishes while she waited for some water to boil. It’s not like she had much else to do anyway. Besides, she was going to have to get ready to leave for work soon, so at least she wouldn’t have to worry about it when she got home. 

She stood, slipping a gum wrapper that was sitting on the counter between the pages of her book and leaving it on the bar as she assessed her work load with the dishes and promptly got to work. 

Admittedly it's not much. As much as she might be annoyed at her roommate's apparent inability to clean up after herself, she's not the only person who lives here, so naturally Maki had contributed to the dishes in the sink just as much as she.

With the dishes dry and put in their places, Maki made her way back to her room to get showered and dressed for work. Maybe someday Akamatsu would grow up and clean up after herself. She could only hold out hope. 

Not bothering to announce that she was leaving, Maki slipped out the door and made her way down the stairs and out of their apartment complex to her place of work which happened to be just a few blocks away. Well, they weren’t called convenience stores for nothing, she supposed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Kaede's roommate was interesting to say the least. She always seemed grumpy, but for the most part kept to herself. Sometimes she would announce her presence if she walked in the front door and Kaede was in the main room, but otherwise she didn't go supper out of her way to make small talk. 

When she did hear her speak, she was usually cool and calculated with her words. Always seeming composed and put together. Even when she'd only just woken up for the day, she could still eloquently scold Kaede about leaving her dishes in the sink. 

Kaede worked at a bar in town, playing the piano on weekdays, and tending the bar on weekends when it got busier. Her coworker Ibuki usually played on those nights. She never worked the bar though, she was usually in the back or waiting tables. 

Being a musician, Kaede's life was hectic, and her home environment sort of mirrored that, her room was a mess and she just tended to exude an air of disorganization wherever she went. Often, she clashed with her roommate Harukawa and her more organized nature, sometimes she suspected it got on her nerves. 

She sighed as she pulled on her black dress pants and buttoned up her vest over her dress shirt. Sometimes she thought she and her roommate would never get along. She was a mystery. A very pretty, and dangerous looking mystery and she wanted to be the one to solve it. But alas, it was kinda hard to do that when the other party seemed to despise you. 

  
_ ‘At least she hasn’t considered moving out yet.’  _ Kaede lamented as the front door swung closed with a thud and a click signaling that Harukawa was home from work. Just around the time Kaede would be heading out. She gave up on trying to tie her bowtie and just wore it under the collar of her shirt as she rushed for the front door, slipping her work shoes on and announcing her leave as she bounded down the stairs of their apartment complex. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment I love engagement.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaede walked in through the back and was first met with Nanami in the staff room playing some old game on her DS that she’d likely had since junior high. 

“Hey Akamatsu.” She greeted flatly, not even looking up from her game as Kaede walked in and sat at the table across from her.

“Hello Nanami-san.” She was a bit out of breath, but she didn’t mind. She was going to be late anyway if she didn’t run a little ways. 

The next to enter the staff room was Mahiru Koizumi. She was the owner of the place. Her lipstick was smudged. Hiyoko must have been pestering her at the bar again. 

“Akamatsu there you are!” She shouted frantically, making her way over and hastily tying her bow tie around her neck for her. “I’m swamped tonight. Ibuki is barely managing to keep the crowd entertained and with Miu waiting tables tonight it’s just me at the bar, I need some help, come on.” 

She barely managed to bid Nanami farewell before Koizumi was dragging her out of the staff room and behind the bar. She took an apron off a hook and tied it around her waist, getting to work on the opposite end of where Koizumi had stationed herself, trying her hardest to ignore the blonde taunting her infront of her other patrons. 

  
  


Kaede sighed, but tried to keep an overall positive attitude. It wouldn’t get her anywhere to be depressed all night. She tried her best to serve drunk idiots with a smile, counting down the hours, and eventually minutes until her shift ended and she could help close up shop. 

\--

“Akamatsu!” Koizumi called for her as she stalked the last chair on top of a table in her section. 

“Listen, I’m switching up your hours a bit, you’re gonna have to start laying on weekends, and Ibuki’s gonna play weekdays. She says she wants more time in the spotlight, so we’re gonna switch it up every couple weeks. Sorry to spring that on you out of the blue like that, but the change won’t happen for a week or two anyway, just wanted to tell you before I forgot.”

Kaede felt a bit dejected, but she could understand Ibuki’s request. She wouldn’t try to get in the way of her friend’s stage time. 

“That’s okay, Koizumi-san. Thank you for letting me know.” The redhead gave her a wave and headed out the front door, her roommate, Nanami waiting for her just outside. It was Kaede’s turn with the keys this week, so she had lock up duty. She didn’t mind much though, she just wanted to get home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay to explain Chiaki rq. 
> 
> She is dating Hinata and Nagito and also sonia (though sonia isn't in the mix yet) and she lives with Mahiru. Mahiru and Hiyoko arent together just yet as of this chapter but they might appear together later idk this is kaemaki centric. Chiaki just likes to sit in the staffroom while she waits for Mahiru to finish up work because she doesn't like sitting in their apartment by herself, its lonely. 
> 
> Can you tell how good a writer I am by every other word in that paragraph being a typo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little peek into Maki's uneventful work life.

Maki Stepped over the threshold of the convenience store and felt the air conditioning hit her face, a lovely change from the summer heat blazing outside. She went to check in with her manager, Owada, but there was only Tsumugi stacking cases of soda in the back room. 

“Oh, hey Maki, Mondo’s out sick today, so you’re acting manager. Sorry.”

“No, it’s fine. Thanks for telling me.” 

She clocked in and took her place behind the counter, ready to start her day. 

\---

“Listen lady, this coupon expired last week, i can’t give you a discount on an expired coupon. What is it you’re not understanding?” 

The lady in front of her looked astonished that anyone would ever dare speak to her in such a way. Entitlement at its worst. 

“How dare you! I- I’d like to speak with your manager!” 

“Alright, just a moment, let me go and get her.” 

Maki spun around, walked into the back room, and came back within three seconds and addressed the lady once more. 

“Hi, I’m the manager for our store location, how may I be of service today?” 

The stout lady huffed and left the store, not bothering to pay for her things. 

“Have a lovely day!” She said with a wave and her fakest customer service smile. As soon as she was passed the threshold she let it drop and pulled her phone out to check her social media. 

The only thing that gleaned was that twitter was a cesspool as usual and her tiktok fyp was still full of shirtless white boys dancing to the song of the week. 

She sighed and put her phone away as the net customer walked in. The short head of light brown hair made her perk up just a bit. 

“Oh, hello Cihiro.” She greeted the shorter boy as Rantaro came out from the back with Tsumugi. 

“Hey there little man!” The taller boy greeted him with a pat on the head, a little smile spreading across his lips at the affectionate action. 

“How’s Mondo feeling? Tsumugi said he was out sick today.”

“Oh, he’s alright. We think he caught a stomach bug or something, so he should be okay in a couple days. I just came to get some medicine for him.” He said, heading further into the store to scour the shelves for the medicine he’d been sent for. 

_ ‘Well,’  _ Maki thought,  _ ‘at least today has been calm for the most part.’ _

She noticed the setting sun outside and checked the clock, noticing it was about closing time. 

“Alright people, that’s a wrap for today!” She shouted as Chihiro approached the counter with his items. She cashed him out and he stayed to chat while they did their “closing ritual” as Rantaro liked to refer to it. 

“Hey, it’s almost dark, do you want one of us to walk you home?” She asked the shorter boy. 

“No, that’s alright. I’m more capable than I seem!” He said proudly, turning in the direction of Mondo’s home. 

“Alright, see you later then.” 

She said goodbye to her fellow coworkers and congratulated them on a decent day's work before heading home herself. Despite having a fairly easy day at work, she was about ready to crash when she got home. 

She kicked her shoes off and made a bowl of Akamatsu’s cereal and slumped over the kitchen bar as she lazily shoved spoonful after spoonful into her mouth. She really didn’t feel like cooking tonight. If she waited a few more hours, she knew Akamatsu would have some leftovers from her own job to share with her, but she didn’t think she could stay up that long. 

Speak of the devil, she heard a crash and a string of curses before the other girl was rushing out of her room and scrambling to put her shoes on. 

Maki’s lips quirked up into a little smile. As much as her roommate might annoy her, it was nice that there was a sense of normalcy in her life now. Something consistent. She’d made the right decision in settling down rather than continue in her previous line of work, she thought as she brought her bowl to her lips and began to drink the milk out of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening to the two people who commented on the previous chapters of this work and only them. Everyone else hi ig🙄


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fuck, I'm a homosexual."  
> -Kaede Akamatsu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh Kaede, same.  
> For those wondering, this is the image I was thinking of when I wrote this chapter.  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CLbrpa1lJaO/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link  
> Except obviously without the knife or blood. It's what inspired the ending tbh.

“DAMNIT KAEDE!” Maki shouted as she nearly fell, slipping on pages of sheet music. Glancing over at the coffee table she saw there were even more pages adorning it, along with countless cups and mugs. 

“What! What’s wrong!” Kaede came scrambling out of her room, only to see Maki furiously tapping her foot against the wooden floor next to her forgotten sheet music.

“For the hundredth time, stop leaving your crap all over the apartment!” Maki shouted Kaede immediately bent over to start gathering her papers off the floor, spluttering out apologies as she did so. 

“And for the love of god, clean up the coffee table. WASH those dishes, don’t just throw them in the sink. 

“Yes mom.” Kaede replied, rolling her eyes as she stood up from where she’d been on the floor. Maki executed a very nicely timed sweeping kick and knocked her off her feet by the ankles. She landed square on her back. 

“I’m not your mother and I refuse to look after you as if I were.” She muttered out, walking down the hall and slamming the door to her room closed behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Harukawa’s foot swept her own out from under her, her long pigtails whipped around and framed her face in just the right way for Kaede’s thoughts to betray her. 
> 
> “Fuck, damgerous woemem pretty.” Her mind supplied as she fell to the ground with an “oof.” before Harukawa stormed off


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makes Maki afraid of the dark for no other reason than to have a lil hurt/comfort scene because I am a cruel god and also a good wingman >:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that angst tag? Well here you go!

The day started out pretty decent. The weather had called for light showers, though it was supposed to get heavier later in the afternoon, so both of their places of work had called and reported that they didn’t have to come in that day. How generous. 

As the day wore on, the clouds caused the sky to grow darker, and lightning began to fill the sky with brief flashes of light. 

The first crack of thunder made Maki jump slightly, but she got used to the noise, going back to typing up her essay for school on her laptop. The rain was quite soothing, actually. It's pitter patter against the window was nice background noise, and the gentle rumble of the thunder kept her mind from drifting away while she typed. 

Then, just as she heard her roommate’s door open and close from down the hall, a sharp crack of thunder, and a flash of lightning, made them both jump nearly out of their skin, and not a moment later had all the lights in the apartment gone out. The only thing left in the dark room to illuminate her surroundings was her laptop, though the little icon flashing in the corner of her screen told her it was low on battery. 

She bit back a whimper as the screen showed an empty battery symbol in the center before going dim, and then, off completely. 

  
  


“Maki, are you in here?” Kaede nearly shouted, once again making Maki jump. 

“Y-yeah, I’m here.” 

Sure, Maki was nineteen now, but the dark still put her incredibly on edge, though that may have been an understatement. 

Due to her .. ah, unique upbringing, Maki spent a lot of time in small, dark places. Waiting, watching, sometimes for training. In her younger years, she slept in a completely pitch black room with no windows, and walls made of iron. 

Seeing as how she had done everything in her power to leave that old life behind, it wasn’t exactly something to celebrate that she was now being reminded of it so harshly and suddenly. 

She could feel her body shaking just a bit, but she forced herself to still. Part of her training was masking her emotions, something she did all the time, and this was no different. Besides, she couldn’t have Kaede seeing her so vulnerable. For what reason she couldn’t be sure, but it was just a natural instinct at this point not to trust people with your weaknesses. 

“Hey, the stove still works! Do you want some tea?” Makes sense, the stove ran on gas, not electricity. 

“Sure, why not.” She cursed herself as she heard her voice shake the slightest bit. She prayed Kaede wouldn’t have heard, 

“Maki? Are you alright over there?” 

but of course god was a cruel man and blessed the blonde with perfect pitch and ears that could probably pick out a familiar tune from a mile away. It made sense, seeing as she was a pianist, but in this particular situation, Maki was cursing whoever had decided Kaede was the right person to give the gift of music to. 

“ ‘m fine.” She spat, though it came out as more of a mumbled response. Soon after the words had left her mouth, she felt the couch dip in front of where she was leaning back against the arm and she could faintly see Kaede’s silhouette through the darkness. 

“Hey. I know we’re not like, best friends or anything, but I still know you, Maki. You’re acting weird. What’s going on?” She couldn’t make out her features too clearly, but she imagined Kaede had a concerned frown on her face. She could picture it perfectly, seeing as she’d made the same face before when she’d tried to go to work when she was very clearly feeling ill. 

“Nothing’s going on,” She squeezed her eyes shut to try and prevent tears falling. The longer she sat here in the dark the more it reminded her of waiting in cramped cabinets, or storage closets or ceiling panels, stalking her target until they were in the perfect position to pounce on. She hated remembering who she’d been back then, and she hated even more the thought of her roommate, with whom she’d just started to get close to, finding out about her past. 

“I’m just.. Frustrated cuz my laptop died…” Not a total lie at least. She was a bit frustrated about that, though it wasn’t her main focus. 

“I see..” Kaede hummed for a moment before abruptly standing from the couch and shuffling off down the hall to do lord knows what. 

As much as she enjoyed that Kaede had halted in her questioning, it made her uneasy to know she was gone. Why had she left? Why did she feel her heart drop into her stomach when she did? Would she come back?

Then, there was a beam of light coming from the hallway and entering the main room, moving towards maki and getting brighter as it did. Kaede had gone to get her phone so they could use the flashlight. 

She set the device on the coffee table and let the dim light bathe the ceiling, illuminating their immediate field of vision. But when she looked back over at her, the blonde let out a little gasp and immediately took Maki’s face in her hands. 

“Hey, you were crying! Are you sure there’s-”

“I’m fine, Kaede.” Maki swatted her hand away and hoped she hadn’t come across as too harsh. Kaede just let out a sigh, but she didn’t back away completely. Instead, she placed her hand overtop of where Maki’s rested on the couch, running her thumb over her knuckles. 

“Fine, you don’t have to tell me, but I’m still gonna be here for you. Maybe you see me as just your sloppy roommate, but you’re my friend, Maki, and whatever you’re going through, you don’t have to be alone in it. Just remember that.” 

Kaede did always have a way with words. Somehow they managed to worm their way into Maki’s heart and reassure her ever so slightly. It was so hard to believe that for the first time in her life, she didn’t have to be alone, but slowly, Kaede was making her see that. 

She let her guard drop just a little. 

“T-thank you, Kaede.” She sniffled a bit and brought up her other hand to wipe the tears from her face. 

“Do youuuuu, want a hug, maybe?” Kaede asked, opening her arms in an inviting gesture. 

“Don’t push it, Akamatsu.” She gave her a look. 

“Alright, alright.” She surrendered. 

Still…

Maki shifted so her toes, still on the couch due to her knees tucked under her chin, were facing their T.V., and rested her head on Kaede’s shoulder. 

Maybe it was nice to have someone to go through this with. 

“If you  _ ever _ mention this to  _ anyone _ I’ll break both your arms.” 

Kaede giggled, she fucking  _ giggled, _ and Maki’s heart stuttered in her chest. 

“Of course, I won’t tell a soul.” She promised, resting her head on top of Maki’s and for the first time in what seemed like a very long time, Maki found herself really and truly relaxed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A plot convenient thunder storm! I wonder what this link could possibly lead me to?  
> *Maki cuddling with her stupid pastel roommate whom she is gay for*  
> screams 
> 
> Comments are my life blood, don't be shy, hand over the validation. Don't be shy, do it, give it to me, hand it over.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God these bitches gay good for them good for them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Kaede's uniform basically consists of black slacks, a white dress shirt and a black vest with a bowtie and she doesn't know how to tie it. cue Maki's extensive knowledge of all things that she aquired through questionable means.

Kaede sighed as she fumbled with the fabric around her neck, frustrated that she just couldn't understand how in earth she was supposed to tie it. 

After fiddling with it for about ten minutes, she figured it'd be better to just let one of her co-workers do it when she got to the bar, and left it hanging around her neck, once again. 

As she rushed out into the mudroom to put on her dress shoes, Her roomate called out to her. 

"You're going out like that?" 

She was sitting at the bar in the kitchen, eating a bowl of Kaede's cereal. She couldn't say she really minded, but considering it was around dinner time, she wondered why she hadn't just made food. 

"Like what?" She asked confusedly. "This is my uniform."

"Your bowtie isn't even tied." 

ohhh. 

"Ah, yeah I don't really know how to tie one. Usually Nanami-san or Koizumi-san will do it for me before my shift." she said, rubbing the back of her neck nervously. 

" Unbelievable." Harukawa scoffed. "Come here."

Confused, but seeing no reason to argue, Kaede finished lacing up her shoes and did as she was told, standing infront of Harukawa's barstool as the other girl's hands reached up for her collar. 

"You've had this job for how long and can't even put your uniform on properly. Honestly what are you, a child?" she chided quietly as she pulled at the edges of the fabric, now in a proper bow. 

Kaede's face flushed a pale pink as she realized just how close Harukawa was. 

' _shit shit shit shitshitshit_ '

She cleared her throat as she backed away. 

"Uh, yeah, thanks for the help, see you later Harumaki!" She bounded out the door and slammed it.behind her before her roomate could chide her for her "creative" nickname. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just to clear things up this is the official moment in their out of order timeline when Kaede catches feelings.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki needs someone to tell her she's down bad. 
> 
> she goes to izuru and rants about her crush, wich she doesn't know is a crush and suspects for a moment that perhaps the sugar content in Akamatsu's cereal is making her feel weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh I think Hajime and Izuru have a good twin relationship might do a seperate oneshot at some point about just them bein twins. 
> 
> izuru is deff the annoying twin tho

"Im telling you Izuru, there was something wrong with her bowtie. The morning after I tied it for her, I felt super warm in the face when I thought about what had happened the night before, and I couldn't even look at her without my knees going weak!! what kind of poison can come off of cloth like that!! or maybe it was her cereal??"

"You're in love, dumbass."

"I DON'T WANNA HEAR THAT FROM YOU YOU'RE INCAPABLE OF FEELING ANYTHING BESIDES APATHY!!" 

"Alright fine then." 

He picked up his phone and dialed a number she couldn't see. The phone rang for a moment before a person on the other end picked up. 

"yo"

It was his brother. Great. 

"Hi. I need you to tell Maki something for me."

"Yes! Fuyuhiko owes me 20 bucks."

Maki looked on incredulous.

"twenty bucks for what?"

"Oh yeah. Maki you're in love with your roomate."

"HOW-"

"Later." 

The call hung up with a click.

If nothing else, Hajime was literally the most perceptive person she knew. Likely more so than Shuichi, and that man literally did detective work. 

Hajime had two partners, unlike his twin, who had none and preferred things that way. 

meaning as much as she might not want to, she had every reason to beleive what he saying held at least some level of truth .

Still, Maki refused to believe she was crushing on Akamatsu of all people. Much less that she was in love. Sure she was attractive, who wouldn't find her attractive, but it's not like she flushed red every time she walked by, or like she plagued her every idle thought… 

Okay, so maybe she had a little crush on her roommate, but in love? That seemed a little far fetched. 

_'Hang on'_

"Give me that." She bit out, swiping Izuru's phone from him and dialing Hajime's number again. 

"Dude I'm trying to play Mario Kart what do you w-" 

"YOU PLACED BETS ON MY LOVE LIFE??!!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> technically they placed bets on weather or not the two of them like eachother and Maki was just confirmation that they do
> 
> also yes Hajime's two partners are nagito and chiaki. 
> 
> and for those wondering, Izuru is aroace (and technically can feel more than just apathy but his resting face just makes him seem.devoid of all emotion and it rarely changes. if you wanna know what he's feeling you either have to be very observant or have him tell you. Wich he'll do if you ask.


	9. PLEASE READ!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry. Nothing major happened and i'm not going on an impromptu hiatus, I just wanted to tell y'all something :)

So, I looked like five seconds ago and saw that this work only has a hundred something hits, and while normally that would get me down, I just wanted to post a chapter saying how absolutely grateful I am to the just over a hundred of you who enjoy this work, and to those of you who comment and leave kudos. Firstly, I know this fandom really hit its peak back in like 2017, so a lot of the fics I've been seeing are like half finished or have one chapter and were neglected for several years. I wanted to write something not only for myself but for the other people out there who have just started to get into the fandom. 

So, from the bottom of my heart, thank you all so much for reading this (no it isn't over I'm just dumb and like to tell people how much I love them lol) little thing I've been working on for the past couple of days! thank you for showing your appreciation and thank you for just being good fandom members I guess. I think the newer fandom members are better than mfs who have been here since the times when it was some obscure Japanese visual novel bc y'all just don't have that same ridiculous intensity. I dunno man maybe the older fandom members are just delusional and think they are part of a killing game. I heard about someone nearly getting doxxed over a ship like they're wild. 

Anyway, back to my original point, thank you to everyone who's been tuning in. A fair warning, I have ADHD so i tend to pick up and drop hyperfixiations pretty fast, but one thing i've been into for years without fail, is writing, so even if I abandon this work, or this fandom, I'm sure I'll be up to something else. I don't ever plan on leaving the writing scene so if you like what you see here, maybe get into some of the other fandoms i've written for (read the other 2 fandoms i've written for) and then check those out. 

(Really off topic, but if you're a skater I highly recommend watching sk8 the infinity it's so fucking good so far and I'm really excited for the next episode. It's not something I've written for (though I might when I finish it) but it's so fucking amazing and it makes me want to practice on my board more every day. It is a comedy but there are serious elements too. The animation and the story/plot are just so great and captivating. Not to mention I'm pretty sure it's the first every anime about skateboarding, like how cool is that! Also you didn't hear it from me but the guys who are working on it have worked on other BL anime in the past so ... yk, crossing my fingers.)

Okay that's all from me, bye!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol more Maki centric hurt/comfort cuz I'm evil >:)

Upon waking, Maki recognized the feeling of wet sticky fabric between her thighs and immediately sat up and ripped the covers off of her body. 

Pulling the band of her pajama pants away from her waist confirmed her fears and she groaned as she stood from her bed and threw the bottom half of her pajamas into the hamper, grabbed a new set of underwear and made her way into her bathroom to clean up. 

She liked the color red sure, but blood had always made her feel a bit ill. 

When she returned to her room, she was pleased to find that her sheets were clean at least. 

Her little victory didn't last long however, as a sharp pain stabbed through her abdomen, sending her falling back down to the bed. 

Today was going to be a nightmare. 

She groaned and rolled over in her bed, wrapping the covers around her and curling into the fetal position. 

' _seventeen years of intense assassin training, just to be taken out by cramps_ ' She thought bitterly as another wave of pain washed over her lower abdomen and she felt tears brimming her eyes. 

She didn't want to get up. It felt like moving would just make everything worse, but she needed painkillers. 

So with a heavy sigh, she grabbed her phone and texted her roommate. 

Harumaki: Hey.. could you bring me some midol

She flushed a pale pink. Typically she didn't like making people aware of her period, as she found it embarrassing and in some cases dehumanizing, but at least Kaede was also a woman and would understand. 

she glanced at her phone again which told her Kaede had seen her message, and soon after heard a light knock at the door.

As it opened, it creaked on its hinges, and in came Kaede with a calming smile adorning her lips. 

Well at least it was serving its purpose even if only a little.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked softly as she padded gently through the room. in her hands was a glass of water and the container of midol, which she set on Maki's bedside table.

"No." she grumbled, trying to hide her face in the sheets. 

"I brought you some medicine, and a snack if you want one." 

Hesitantly, Maki sat up and took one of the pills with a sip of water, then flopping back down onto the bed with a huff. 

Kaede poked at her cheek gently and when she looked up at her, offered her a granola bar. She took it, unwrapping the foil and stuffed each bite into her mouth with a melancholic air about her. 

When she was finished, Kaede took the wrapper from her and made to stand up, but Maki reached out, grabbing at the edge of her skirt before she could get too far.

"Hmm? What's wrong, did you need something?"

"W-well no. I just.. That is to say, ah.." 

She hadn't actually thought this far ahead. in all honesty, she didn't want the other girl to leave. Her presence was calming. Even if she was probably in the most vulnerable position she could be in, she felt more like.. Kaede was the one protecting her, as silly as it sounded. 

But her pride wouldn't just let her say what she wanted to say, the words getting stuck in her throat and leaving Kaede confused.

"I just.. Need to make sure you don't wreck our apartment while I'm out of commission, that's all." she said with a pout. She didn't meet Kaede's eyes, but she could hear the little giggle she tried to muffle behind her hand.

"I see. Of course, who in their right mind would leave me unattended while you're in such a state. It only stands to reason I stay in here with you so that you can keep an eye on me." 

She played along to spare her pride, something Maki was grateful for, but would never say so. She felt a dip in the bed and an aura of calm washes over her. 

Despite the fact chaos seemed to be left in her wake, at least in their apartment, Kaede seemed to constantly have a very warm and inviting presence. It was probably the reason so many people were drawn to her. Something she hadn't noticed when she spent so long trying to keep her at arm's length. 

Just then, another bout of intense pain twisted in her gut, and she curled tighter around herself, not even noticing the whine she'd let slip, nor the tears that had made their return, threatening to spill down her cheeks.

Above her, she heard a sympathetic sounding "oh." from Kaede, and then something entirely unexpected happened. She felt a hand in her hair. 

she couldn't say it was unwelcome, not with the way she so desperately leaned into the other's touch as she waited for the pain to pass. 

The hand, Kaede's hand, put itself to work, stroking through her short bangs, and the pads of fingers gently caressing her scalp. 

It was… nice. 

She didn't let up either, even after her body had relaxed and the pain seemingly subsided. 

"mine get pretty bad too." Kaede sympathized, fingers still teasing their way through her long hair, though they never went far from her scalp. 

The next thought that entered Maki's head was a dangerous one. But after thinking for exactly three seconds and deciding she could regret things later, she scooted closer to Kaede so that her head was laying next to her thigh, allowing her to be closer with the blonde. 

The fingers in her hair didn't stop,only moving along with her as she rested the side of her head against Kaede's leg, curling her body around her thick blankets and closing her eyes. 

She was in too much pain to give too many fucks about appearances. 

Seeing that she was likely settling in for a nap, Kaede spoke up. 

"Do you want me to go?"

"No." she answered a little too quickly. "You'll just make a mess somewhere." 

She gave a light chuckle before settling back against the headboard. 

"Yes ma'am." 

Before she could drift off, however, she screwed her eyes shut and bit her tongue as the most painful cramp of the morning made its way through her body, making her squirm and whine, tears actually starting to track their way down her cheeks now.

Gently, she felt Kaede's hand lift her head and place in her lap, hand now dipping under the covers to rub circles into her belly. 

"It's gonna be fine. You're okay." She whispered

Being so close to Kaede was no doubt strange. Even if they had been friends for some time now. Close enough to hug each other goodbye upon departures for work, or lean against each other when they watched T.V. or laugh at silly internet happenings together. 

Still, this felt far more intimate than the two of them had ever dared to venture, and still, as much pain as she was in, she was enjoying it. She liked being so close to Kaede, she'd decided. Though now was definitely a less opportune time to realize such a thing.

Finally, the pain subsided, and Kaede withdrew her hand as her muscles untensed and she relaxed against her again.

Maki closed her eyes for a second time, and felt a thumb whipe the tears off of her cheeks, and finally, exhaustion began to set in. 

"I'll stay for as long as you need me to." She heard the girl above her say, as her consciousness slipped from between her fingers, and she was finally asleep once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if this chapter was awkward to read for anyone, 
> 
> I'd like to wish everyone without a vagina who is made uncomfortable by the topic of periods a very pleasant- fuck you
> 
> although my pronouns are he/they I do have a vagina, unfortunately. This chapter was a little bit of a vent cuz I hate my period and I always feel lonely and shitty when I Bleed Out. 
> 
> Manifesting I can get me a kaede in my life.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gay gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> homosexual gay

"Oh, Akamatsu-san! You finally learned how to tie your tie!" 

Kaede let out a nervous chuckle as Her manager, Mahiru Koizumi, addressed her . 

"uh.. not exactly." she admitted with a soft blush.

At that, Nanami finally looked up from her game, leaning forward in her seat, game forgotten. 

"Hey, hey! You're blushing Akamatsu-chan!" She pointed out. Of course the first time she'd ever make eye contact with Nanami-san would be in a situation like this. That girl was a total romantic. 

"W-what!? I'm not blushing, why would I be-" 

"No no! Nanami-san is right! Ibuki can see your red face from a mile away!" The musician shouted from the staff room entryway. 

"So then, who's the lucky guy, Akamatsu?" Koizumi asked, hooking an arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, yeah, tell us Kaede, who do you have your eye on?" Mioda-san teased as she came up on her other side, doing the same. 

"Who's captured your heart, Akamatsu-chan!"

Nanami suddenly appeared in front of her, hands clenched into determined fists at her front, cheeks puffed out and stars in her eyes. 

"Y-you guys! I don't, there aren't any guys I'm crushing on, okay!" She tried to defend herself, but Nanami was quick to find the hole in her statement. 

"Maybe but that doesn't mean you don't have a crush on a girl!" 

"Hey, that's right!" 

"So, spill, who is it!"

"Ibuki thinks it's Akamatsu's pretty roomate!" 

"Wh- I do not have a crush on my roomate."

but her face betrayed her words as she could feel the room getting warmer at just the mention of her. 

"So she's the one who tied your tie before you left today." Nanami decided, thumping a fist into her open palm. 

"Well yeah but that doesn't mean-"

"Then why did you blush when I asked about your tie?" Koizumi shot back and immediately Kaede froze. She opened and closed her mouth a few times hoping some sort of defense or rebuttal would come forth, but none did. 

So, she heaved a sigh. 

"Okay, so, maybe I have the smallest little crush on Harukawa, but it's n-"

Too late, Ibuki and Koizumi were already locking their fingers together and squealing like school girls. 

"Oh, my little Kaede is growing up so fast!" Koizumi mimed wiping a year from her eye. 

"Now you use my given name?"

"Of course, you're like my little apprentice. Or maybe I really am just the mom friend." She lamented, crossing her arms and gripping her chin between her thumb and index finger. She sighed after a moment, apparently discontent with that conclusion. 

Nanami appeared behind her, a hand on her shoulder. 

"Well, Hajime did try to tell you." 

"What does any of this have to do with my supposed "crush" on Harukawa?" Kaede nearly shouted. All eyes turned to her, but Nanami was the first to react.

"Well, you gotta say that you like her of course! She hangs out a lot with Hajime's brother Izuru, so I've met her once or twice. She seems interested in you too." 

"Yeah, no. Feelings are dumb and unpredictable and I'm not just gonna go up to the person I _live_ with and ask her out on the _first day_ I realize I might have feelings for her. And besides that, if I screw up, we _live_ together, what am I gonna do, move out??"

She'd begun pacing now, muttering more reasons she couldn't just confess and possibilities of what could happen if she did, the others looking on in slight worry. 

"Okay, Kaede, how about for now we just focus on work, and you can think more about this after your shift. It's been a minute anyway, and I'm pretty sure I've heard more than one bottle break out there."

Kaede heaved a sigh and followed the others out of the break room, deciding she could think more on this when she got home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohhhh next chapter is gonna be fun actually I've been thinking about it for weeks and I'm so excited to write it up.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me posting this and being all confident and nonchalant only to go back and find several typos and getting bothered by them.
> 
> Like i cannot explain how both anxious and irritated typos make me sometimes especially in my own work mostly bc it's unsightly but also bc I don't want people to see that and not take me seriously or think I'm a shit writer or something when in reality auto correct just doesn't really understand how english works.

She heard a knock at the door followed by Maki poking her head in. 

"Hey, remember that sweater I let you borrow?" 

Kaede nodded her head not looking up from her phone. 

"Yeah what about it?"

"Nothing, I just want it back."

"Sure, it's probably hanging up in my closet." 

Taking this as an invitation to enter, Maki stepped into the room and opened the door at the far end of the room. 

What she found inside was not her hoodie, but instead something far more unexpected hanging on the other side of the door. 

Kaede's "Harukawa wait, don't-" fell on deaf ears as the closet door swung open to reveal a bisexual flag pinned to the inside of the door with bluetack. 

"L-listen Maki I'm really sorry, I- I can explain, I just-" 

But Maki was already leaving. 

she walked out of the room, expressionless as usual, while Kaede hugged her knees to her chest and tried (unsuccessfully) not to let tears fall. 

Her secret was out. this was it. Maki would hate her or want to move out or both and all the progress they'd made would be for nothing. 

_'stupid stupid!'_ Kaede mentaly berated herself. 

Suddenly, She heard what sounded like someone clearing their throat coming from her still open doorway. When she looked up, what she saw there was her roommate. 

Maki Harukawa. 

And she had an orange and pink and white flag wrapped around her shoulders. 

"I- I'm not upset, okay, I was just shocked, that's a- oof." 

In less than a moment, Kaede was standing and wrapping her arms around the brunette, crying into her shoulder. 

"You!" 

Maki for once let a soft smile settle on her lips as she brought her arms to wrap around Kaede's back. 

"Hey, it's fine. You're not alone here." 

"I can't believe you! Hiding away from me all this time!" Kaede laughed through her tears. 

"Yes, I know. I'm just the worst, aren't I," Maki chuckled. 

"Of course you are." The blond responded, words muffled from where she hid in Maki's shoulder. "You're the worst and you're awful and I can't stand you one bit." 

Her arms tightened around Maki, and she felt warm inside, a sense of pride washing over her at the apparent mutual understanding they seemed to have for eachother now. 

"We can be awful together then." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *fade to black*
> 
> obligatory coming out to your roommate chapter bc fuck you. 
> 
> anyway I love them sm and I feel like a lot of wlw or mlm stories in fanfiction just happen and the mcs get together wich is all fine and dandy but what about the part where you're worried the other person is straight or worse yet homophobic or smth so yeah here's this.


	13. Chapter 13

Alright fuckers I'm bored so we're gonna play a game. 

I want you guys to comment writing prompts (specifically for Kaemaki) for a spicy scenario, and it can be as specific or vague as you like. (though I do like specifics) 

I will pick one, maybe two of the comments on this chapter, and write it out as a kaemaki smut shot. Here are the only things I won't write 

rape 

scat 

emetophelia

necrophilia 

if I think of more I will add them but other than that I will write anything you segest, anything at all. And don't worry, if you don't get chosen, this won't be the first time, I'll do something like this again.

No judgement for what you comment, so long as it's not one of the things I've specifically omitted. Depending on how I feel it might even get added to the "cannon" timeline. (similarly y'all aren't allowed to judge what I pick so..) 

this plan also hinges on getting any comments at all so please leave your comments!!! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spoiler, next time I do one of these i'll probably ask for a fluff prompt

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and Kudos, they literally give me life!  
> This is me begging for validation.


End file.
